


Bruce Gives Some Relationship Advice

by virus21



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Jason needs some relationship advice and it turns out in this case, Bruce the is one to give it
Relationships: Bette Kane/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bruce Gives Some Relationship Advice

Bruce generally prided himself on expecting the unexpected, planning for things that others wouldn't consider. But even he was not prepare for today.

He was sitting at the Bat-Computer, going through some case files, when Jason came on on his motorcycle. Now this wasn't a unusual in and of itself, but it was more Jason's behavior that threw Bruce off. 

He was lacking the over-confidence and flipped attitude that he usually would show. There was also a lack of snark as well. In fact, Jason looked lost and unsure. In a way, it reminded Bruce of Jason when he was younger.

“Bruce, can we have a talk?” Jason's voice was low in tone and had a aura of nervousness. It was clear that he was scared, but of what? What ever he had to say to Bruce was something he was reluctant to say.

Bruce asked what he wanted and clearly sensing Jason's distress, put on his Bruce Wayne persona rather than his Batman one. 

“Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think I have falling in love. Yeah, I know, its me and all. But somehow, I found someone and I kind of need advice”.

“Oh, umm, well Jason, I'm really the one to ask, given my track record” Bruce replied “I know asking Dick wouldn't be something that you would want to do, but he would be a better choice to ask.”

Jason quickly interrupted, but not in annoyance for Bruce suggesting asking Dick for advice “Its a little more complicated than that. This kind of involves you.” 

“Involves me? Its not one of my exes is it? I know you don't have an issue with older women, but it might be a little complicated.” 

“Its not one of you're exes” Jason confirmed “Its actually you're cousin”.

Bruce was a little confused at this statement “My cousin? Kate?”

“Yes Bruce, Kate. Apparently redheaded lesbians are my type. I know, how weird am I?” Now there was the Jason Bruce knew. It took a moment for Bruce to figure out what Jason meant.

“Oh, you mean Bette. I didn't know you were acquainted”. 

“Well I've been helping out in Park Row a lot lately and she also been helping out with that fund she started a while back” Bruce knew of the fund and had actually helped contribute. Also her being in Park Row would be something she would do. She may not be the best crime fighter, but Bruce couldn't deny she had a big heart.

“Well that explains it. But she doesn't seem your type”. 

“To be fair” Jason added “I don't have a type really, except maybe chicks who kick ass”.

“While Bette is capable of that, she is more the sweet type than the rough and tumble like Barbara or Helena would be” Bruce explained.

Maybe that's why I like her” Jason explained “She's not like all the other gals in Gotham that wear costumes. And she doesn't seem to have a chip on her shoulder either. She's kind of like Stephanie in that way.”

Bruce hadn't considered that. Bette was unusual in that she didn't have some tragedy in her life that anchors her. And now that Jason mentioned it, Better and Stephanie were kind of alike. God help all of Gotham when those two met.

Back to the problem at hand, Bruce didn't know what to tell Jason. While he and Better were never close, he did like the girl and didn't want her to come to harm. And while he cares about Jason, he isn't the safest man around and could get Bette into trouble. Knowing her though, she might like that.

Then a thought occurred to him: Maybe Better could mellow Jason out. She did have quite the infectious personality and while she could be much, as Dick could attest too, it was hard to hate her. And he does want Jason to have some happiness in his rather tragic life.

“Well Jason, though the idea of you dating my cousin does send some warning signs to me, I do appreciate that you did come to me for this, even though both you and her are adults. I guess asking her on a proper date is all you have to do. If you're serious, go for it, even if it doesn't work out. Better that than wondering what could have been”.

“Thanks Bruce” And with that, Jason leaped back on his bike and sped off, leaving Bruce alone once more.

Just as Jason had left, Bruce got a call. Looking at the idea, it was Bette. Bruce wondered if it was a coincidence “Hello Bette, what can I do for you”?

“Hey Bruce. I need some advice. I, how can I put this. I think I might be falling from Jason”. 

“You don't say?” Try as he might, Bruce couldn't help but flash a rare smile.


End file.
